


Jealous, aren't we

by peachholic



Series: welcome to the regulus and sirius black show [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Jealousy, Sibling Love, Teasing, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: "Flirting with girls I’m interested in!""Is that jealousy I hear, dear brother?"





	Jealous, aren't we

"Would you stop doing that?" Regulus felt his face getting hot as he narrowed his eyes at the rebellious boy.

"Doing what?" Sirius flashed his brother his infamous mischievous grin.

"Flirting with girls I’m interested in!"

"Is that jealousy I hear, dear brother?" Sirius teased, his stormy grey eyes gleaming with amusement.

"_Shut up_, Sirius," Regulus snapped as his hands clenched into fists.

"Well, make sure I’m not nearby when you’re talking to a girl next time-- Regulus, _put that fork down_."

The younger one of them grinned with malicious glee before throwing fork after fork at the older one.


End file.
